In body over frame type vehicles, the frame comprises longitudinal members that are interconnected with a series of cross members. The cross members are welded to the longitudinal members for structural rigidity. Vehicle components are then mounted on the frame.
In certain vehicles as illustrated in FIG. 1, the longitudinal members 12, 14 are interconnected with a forward cross member 100. The steering gear mount portion 16 (schematically illustrated) is mounted on the forward cross member 100, immediately adjacent the left hand side longitudinal member 14. However the position of the steering gear 16 interferes with the mounting arrangement of the cross member 100 and sleeve 102 to the longitudinal member 14. As a result, the cross member 100 cannot be fully welded to the longitudinal member 14. The recirculating ball steering gear is mounted with single shear joints, which joints cause noise, vibration, and harshness problems. Further, dimensional tolerances cannot be met leading to durability issues.